La aventura de la pierna enyesada
by weber12
Summary: Con la excitante perspectiva del nuevo siglo que está por llegar, Holmes se ve obligado a permanecer encerrado en su apartamento de Baker Street por una pierna rota. Su compañero de vida, John Watson, trata de aliviar su aburrimiento. ¿Qué mejor ocasión que el cumpleaños del detective?


**I**

-¿Holmes? Mírame a los ojos. Vamos, mírame.

Sherlock Holmes pasó de contemplar perezosamente el fuego de la chimenea a contemplar perezosamente los ojos del doctor John Watson, quien siempre insistía en contacto visual cuando quería enfatizar lo importante que era algo.

-Holmes -habló el buen doctor de nuevo, lentamente-. Nada de moverse. ¿Oíste? Absolutamente nada.

Holmes suspiró y se dejó hundir más en su sillón. Watson lo observaba de pie con el sombrero en mano, listo para partir.

-¡Holmes! -exclamó Watson. Holmes lo miró de nuevo- Prométeme que no te vas a mover mientras estoy fuera. Promételo -y volcó la cabeza y levantó una ceja, como siempre hacía cuando quería mostrarse serio con Holmes. El detective se acomodó el viejo batín rojo, y esponjó uno de los cojines que tenía bajo el brazo, para ganar tiempo. Los ojos del doctor seguían clavados en él, y Holmes sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-De acuerdo -suspiró Holmes por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose miserable.

-¿Cómo dices?

-De acuerdo, no me moveré mientras estás fuera.

-Con eso basta, gracias -Watson se puso el sombrero y se acomodó la bufanda. La horrenda bufanda negra que Holmes había comprado hacía ya tres navidades para él, pero que aún así siempre usaba. Watson le sonrió con candor-. Recuerda que no puedes forzarla -y con cariño le palmeó la férula que envolvía la pierna derecha del detective. Holmes se sobrecogió un poco ante el contacto, pero el buen doctor ignoró que le había causado dolor. Más bien, notó Holmes, parecía tratar de aguantarse una sonrisa-. Nos vemos, me están esperando.

Y con eso, Watson dejó a Holmes con su pierna rota. El detective no se había sentido nunca tan miserable. Nunca se había visto tan forzado a la inactividad como en aquel invierno de 1899. Aún no podía soportar la terrible ironía de tener que mantenerse encerrado en su apartamento de Baker Street, justo cuando el nuevo siglo ya se asomaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La Navidad no tardaría en llegar, y Holmes se vería obligado a pasarla en aquel mismo sillón, estirando la pierna herida, y reposando, y aburriéndose. Watson, como siempre, trataba de entretenerlo, pero el invierno siempre traía resfriados y neumonías y todo tipo de cosas a las que el buen doctor no podía negarse atender. Porque era él, por supuesto, quien insistía en que Holmes se quedara quieto, como si se estuviera marinando, por los próximos seis meses.

Y es que fue el mismo Watson quien había encontrado a Holmes con la pierna torcida en un ángulo alarmante. Había sido todo un accidente, realmente: Holmes había estado tratando alcanzar la rasuradora de Watson (aunque de eso el doctor nunca se enteró), que estaba escondida en lo alto de una repisa en el baño, luego de que el detective se diera un chapuzón. El suelo estaba resbaladizo, y Holmes había perdido el equilibrio, y se había ido de bruces contra la bañera de mármol. Se oyó un crack bastante feo, y, por un momento, Holmes tuvo la horrible certeza que había roto la bañera, y tendría que oír a la Sra. Hudson quejarse por el resto de la eternidad, pero en el momento en que trató de incorporarse para revisar que todo estuviera bien, un dolor espantoso le recorrió el cuerpo, y Watson había entrado al oír el grito, y se había empecinado en remendarlo él mismo, y el resto era historia.

Aquella mañana Watson había tenido que ir a visitar a un colega, y Holmes se había tenido que quedar solo otra vez. Y ambos sabían que no había nada más peligroso que un Holmes aburrido. Sin ir más lejos, ya habían discutido tres veces los últimos dos días porque Holmes quería ir a la reunión de apicultores que habría en Londres el mes próximo, para celebrar su cumpleaños. Holmes trató de hacerle ver que apenas si tendría que moverse, y que las ferias de apicultura siempre escaseaban. Watson, por supuesto, había dicho terminantemente que no. A eso, y a los experimentos de química, y a buscar su pipa, y a comprar el periódico, y a cualquier cosa que fuera medianamente interesante. Pero Watson había dicho que era necesario, y Holmes sabía que Watson simplemente decía lo que había aprendido era lo mejor.

El detective suspiró por enésima vez, contemplando la nieve por la ventana. Estiró un brazo y alcanzó su violín. Igual, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar así.

 **II**

Las Navidades llegaron y se marcharon. Como ya era costumbre, Holmes y Watson pasaron el Año Nuevo en casa, disfrutando de un oporto y de las largas conversaciones que siempre mantenían. Watson parecía estar más alegre de lo normal, quizá para compensar la miseria que Holmes no podía evitar sentir. Incluso ayudó a Holmes a mover su sillón de sitio para sentarse junto a la ventana, y contaron juntos hasta que llegó la media noche, y saludaron a cuantos pasaron por la calle celebrando el inicio de un nuevo siglo.

-Este año será magnífico -vaticinó el buen doctor, sonriendo con cariño a Holmes.

El detective se limitó por el momento a responder la sonrisa. En menos de una semana sería el seis de enero. Watson parecía disfrutar particularmente de aquella fecha más que él mismo.

-No parece ser muy diferente a otros años, mi querido Watson-respondió Holmes, luego de una pausa-. Pero definitivamente se avecinan algunos cambios -y se tocó la férula, y ambos rieron.

-Ya verás, Holmes -Watson insistió, envolviéndose en su bufanda navideña feíta, y alcanzándole a Holmes el violín-. Será extraordinario.

Holmes asintió para complacerlo, y empezó a tocar todas las tonadas alegres que conocía para la ocasión. Watson pidió que tocara Auld Lang Syne de nuevo, mientras servía dos tazas de cocoa caliente. Luego se sentó a beber con tranquilidad mientras ojeaba el regalo navideño que Holmes le había dado aquel año ( _Misterios Médicos Singulares del Último Siglo_ , autografiado). El buen doctor bajó la taza a la mesita, ojos absortos en la lectura, y una línea de espuma le quedó en el bigote grisáceo.

Holmes se sonrió. A veces creía que no había persona en el mundo que mereciera el cariño de John Hamish Watson.

Y, sin embargo, aquí estaban los dos.

 **III**

Dos días bastaron para que Holmes notara que algo había cambiado. Watson había estado inexplicablemente más interesado en el correo que de costumbre, y el martes había salido por más tiempo del usual. Si Holmes preguntaba sobre los lugares y las personas con las que se había reunido, Watson sólo respondía de forma vaga. Si Holmes hacía una clara referencia al próximo fin de semana, y en particular al sábado, Watson de inmediato se interesaba más en los periódicos del día que discutir cualquier cosa relacionada con el tema.

No fue difícil para Holmes entender que Watson estaba planeando una sorpresa. Y el miércoles mismo, en cuanto Watson cerraba la puerta del frente para ir a dar su ronda habitual, Holmes puso al suelo la pierna enyesada, y ayudándose de un bastón, se enderezó con dificultad entre gemidos y muecas de dolor, maldiciendo por lo bajo que el doctor le hubiera negado una muleta para evitar que se moviera. Una vez de pie, Holmes se dispuso a arrastrar la férula por todo el apartamento, de ser necesario, con tal de encontrar qué era lo que Watson ocultaba.

Primero fue renqueando hasta el alfeizar de la chimenea, tomó una pipa, la encendió, y se apoyó en la pared para observar el cuarto. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, así que repasó mentalmente los pasos que había oído a Watson dar aquella mañana: sala, cuarto, baño, estudio, cuarto otra vez. Resuelto, Holmes tomó de la chimenea el atizador para ayudarse a alcanzar cosas, y se arrastró con dificultad por la casa, pensando en dónde sería más probable que Watson creería que él nunca buscaría.

En cuanto entró a la habitación, Holmes notó su propio cajón de madera, herencia de su madre, que nunca usaba. Se preguntó si en serio aquello sería tan fácil, y si sería posible que a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, el doctor no pudiera… ¡Eureka!

Con el atizador en mano, Holmes no tardó en abrir el primer cajón y encontrar una caja primorosamente envuelta. Holmes forcejeó un poco con su pierna rota, pero pudo inclinarse a recogerla. La examinó con cuidado, y la sacudió un poco. Había algo adentro, pero no podía determinar qué. Lo único que pudo sacar de aquel paquete era que Watson mismo lo había envuelto, como atestiguaban los cortes en la cinta con la tijerilla del esparadrapo.

Holmes sonrió y colocó la caja en el mismo lugar, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz. No podía recordar haber tenido días más felices en su vida que los que había pasado desde que Watson había vuelto a Baker Street, luego de la pobre Mary, hacía ya tantos años. Pero la alegría nunca se acababa, nunca se sentía tan a gusto como en la compañía de Watson, nunca tan completo.

Holmes había decidido, hacía mucho tiempo, que tal vez no podría hacer al buen doctor tan feliz como lo merecía, pero podía dejarle tener las pequeñas cosas que le eran tan importantes.

Con aquello en mente, Holmes dedicó las próximas dos horas a moverse lentamente por el apartamento, descansando de tanto en tanto, para procurarse con la llave del cajón, y casualmente dejarla caer donde siempre colocaban las otras llaves. Con un poco de suerte, Watson la encontraría y podría cerrar el mueble, y así sentiría que protegía más su "sorpresa". El ejercicio cansó tanto al detective que se echó en su sillón frente a la chimenea y durmió durante la mayor parte de la tarde.

Los días que siguieron, Holmes no podía esperar a que Watson saliera para tratar de verificar dónde estaba el regalo. El jueves, cuando por fin había alcanzado el cajón, Holmes se encontró con que el regalo ya no estaba allí. Debió rebuscar durante casi una hora antes de encontrar el segundo escondrijo. Holmes sintió algo tibio en el estómago, una mezcla entre orgullo y gusto, de que Watson incluso tratase de cambiar el escondite del regalo, para reducir las posibilidades de que se le encontrara. El viernes Holmes casi no durmió, pensando en lo divertido que sería al fin saber qué pretendía Watson con todo aquello.

Pero el sábado en la mañana, seis de enero, Watson se levantó más temprano de lo usual, y le llevó personalmente el desayuno a la cama a Holmes, y le deseó feliz cumpleaños. Y luego le contó sobre cómo tenía planeada una velada tranquila, para que reposasen ambos, y luego se fue a preparar el sillón para que Holmes pasara el día en la sala, como siempre.

El alma se le fue del cuerpo al detective. Cada año, sin falta, Watson le entregaba a Holmes su regalo en la mañana, al momento de desayunar. ¡Usualmente era Watson el que no podía contenerse para dárselo después! El sentimiento de que quizás se había equivocado empezó a calarle, casi tan lento como el tiempo que le llevaba ponerse las pantuflas en esos días.

Pero Watson no dejó el apartamento en ningún momento de la mañana. Holmes caviló durante horas para quién podría ser el regalo, si no para él. Lo más lógico sería que aquello era, en realidad, un regalo tardío de Navidad para algún colega, o un paciente, o un asistente. Pero no podía entender porqué Watson, quien insistía en salir a comprar el periódico él mismo, insistía esta mañana en no dejar a Holmes ni un solo momento. El detective podía sentir la curiosidad calándosele entre los huesos, físicamente obligándolo a moverse, y a duras penas evitando hacerlo.

A medio día, Watson anunció que bajaría un momento a recibir el correo personalmente. No había tardado en cerrar la puerta cuando Holmes había dado su mejor versión de un salto para levantarse del sillón, y había cojeado hasta el único lugar donde Watson aún no había ocultado el paquete: el armario del fondo.

-Ouchouchouchouchouch -murmuraba Holmes, mientras se apresuraba a llegar.

Con velocidad abrió el armario, y parecía que se tragaría el interior con los ojos. El regalo no aparecía por ningún sitio. Holmes estiró el cuello todo lo que pudo para mirar en la repisa más alta, pero la férula le impedía enderezarse adecuadamente. Holmes miró rápidamente por encima del hombro, para verificar que Watson no llegaba aún, y dio un paso adelante. Se sujetó con una mano de una de las repisas, y trató de balancear todo su peso en la pierna sana, estirando la otra mano todo lo que podía para tratar de encontrar con el tacto lo que no podía ver bien.

Creyó sentir algo con la yema de los dados, y trató de dar un pequeño salto sobre su pie izquierdo, para asegurarse que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Un segundo luego, Holmes se había arrepentido inmediatamente de aquella decisión.

Con terror sintió como las repisas cedían ante su peso, y sintió como la mayor parte del contenido de aquel armario le caía encima. Sintió golpes en todo el cuerpo, una jaqueca horrible, y por un minuto creyó que quedaría enterrado para siempre bajo aquella montaña de polvo y cachivaches desusados.

-¡Holmes! -la voz de Watson resonó, preocupada, en algún lugar fuera de la prisión en la que Holmes había quedado.

-¡Watson! -respondió él, automáticamente estirando una mano hacia el frente, en espera de ayuda.

-¡Holmes, pero, por Dios…!

De un tirón Watson había levantado al detective del suelo.

-¡Aaaaargh…! -fue la respuesta, cargada de dolor, que dio Holmes.

Haciendo caso omiso, Watson llevó al detective hasta el sillón, y lo sentó con instrucciones de no moverse. Entonces Holmes notó que su visión estaba un poco nublada, y al pasarse la mano por la cara, se dio cuenta que la causa era, como temía, sangre.

-¿Es grave? -preguntó con suavidad, no atreviéndose a moverse más, por miedo a despertar el enojo que sentía pulsar en los pasos de Watson alrededor suyo.

-No sabré hasta revisar… Por Dios, Holmes, ¿por qué te tiraste el armario encima? -con la agilidad del conocedor, Watson limpió la herida del amoratado detective, y en menos de diez minutos, éste ya estaba arreglado. Una pequeña cintilla y algo de antiséptico fueron el único remiendo necesarios…esta vez.

-Listo -anunció Watson, limpiando la última porción de sangre del rostro de Holmes. Quedaron frente a frente, a unos palmos el uno del otro. El detective bajó la mirada. Watson, lentamente, se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

-Gracias, Watson.

-Mi placer, Holmes.

Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento.

-¿Watson?

-¿Mmm?

-Lo siento.

Watson suspiró.

-No pensé que mi pequeño plan terminara así -confesó, lentamente, el buen doctor. Los instintos de Holmes se activaron de inmediato. La vergüenza que había sentido hacía un segundo se transformó en su bien conocida e insaciable curiosidad.

-¿Watson?

-¿Mmm?

-¿Dónde está la caja?

El doctor se sonrió con malicia.

-La boté anoche.

Holmes se quedó boquiabierto.

-¿Era una distracción?

Watson asintió, con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en los labios de Holmes.

-¿Y has estado mintiendo toda la semana?

-En su mayoría -y la risa de Watson se hizo aún más grande.

-¿Para ver hasta dónde llegaba?

Watson asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Holmes se echó a reír de buena gana.

-¡John Watson, nunca dejas de sorprenderme!

Watson se echó a reír con él.

-¿Y? ¿Vas a querer tu regalo, sí o no?

Y de la chaqueta, Watson sacó un sobre que bamboleó frente a los ojos de Holmes. Él lo tomó dubitativo.

-Llegó en el correo, supongo.

Watson asintió.

-Me tomó toda la semana, pero lo conseguí para hoy.

Holmes abrió la carta de un tirón, pegó un grito de exclamación, y se lanzó a los brazos del buen doctor.

Dentro del sobre había dos entradas para la feria de apicultura en Berlín, que se realizaría en setiembre de aquel hermoso y fresco inicio de siglo.

La vida, Holmes estaba convencido, no podía ser mejor.


End file.
